Darkening Hearts
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Horrifying events keep happening to you as you meet or date the one you might be in love with. They are romantic.. yet deadly. Featuring Masquerade, Ace, Spectra, Ren, and Anubias. Reader-insert one-shot series written exclusively for Halloween 2011.
1. ReaderXMasquerade: Blackout

**Eugene: **Ok, I wanted to do this for like, a couple days now. Today's October 1st so it'll be 30 days 'til Halloween by now.. But I wasn't too sure how should I celebrate this horrifyingly awesome holiday (it's meh number 1 favorite!) so I decided to write this; for every 1 week that's passed (or almost, that depends), I'll write a one-shot featuring the Darkus brawlers (good guys and former antagonists) but in a more dark romantic style.. Oh, and it's probably not for the faint of heart, FYI. It may have the equivalent of something like SAW or The Human Centipede or any other horror movie.

**Title: **Blackout

**Pairing:** ReaderXMasquerade

**Summary:** After a recent blackout and a break-in at a mall, you encounter Masquerade, who seemed to be the one to steal your heart and soul.. but it became a blackout, one that you'd never experienced.

**Warnings:** Horrific events, dark romance, implied smut, and slight presence of pain.

You wandered around the huge mall, trying to figure out where Runo, Julie, and Alice are; they promised you to meet at the mall so that they can show you around some awesome shops with all those cute clothes begging for a rightful owner. It was a busy day as usual. Shoppers shopping, employers keep tracking of the money and products, fry cooks prepping up some delicious food from the food court, and sounds of ads, cell phones, and people's voices were buzzing all around.

"Aw man! That mall's so big, it'll be hard to find them!" You cried out in distress, not sure where to go.

Then all of a sudden, you see the lights flickering rapidly on and off. On and off and on and off again. People all around you started to freak out. The lights went back on again for a while. But before everything went all normal again, the lights started to shatter and break! Then.. as if by a flash, _a blackout happened_. All of the people were gone, except you. There were also pieces of broken glass, furniture knocked over, clothes strewn over, and even a fallen chandelier at the floor. Now, you were afraid of the dark, right? You had _a lot_ of trouble finding your way out, as everything was in utter darkness and you were afraid to fall and trip onto something. After about an hour of searching, you found no exit.

But then you hear soft yet loud footsteps heading to your direction. You turned to every direction, trying to figure out where's it coming from. Then you hear an ominous, sneering voice saying,

"Well, well, well. What do I have here?"

You turned around, finally found the one who was heading this way. _It was Masquerade. _As long as you can remember, you heard that he's one of the evilest and baddest brawlers in the world.. or planet. Whichever comes first. His mask shone weirdly in the dark and he was holding a scythe that looked a lot like Reaper's.

"Wh-Wh- What are you doing here?" You tried to say it out loud, but you were too nervous to.

"Looking for you, [_Name_]. _I was looking for you…_"

Your heart started to race; why would someone like him would be looking for you? You frantically tried to search for something to defend yourself. Or at least _try_ to.

But you didn't notice that Masquerade had just clenched your shoulders and harshly had your back against the fountain wall. In fact, your eyes were closed shut because the pain in your back was just too painful to go away. Masquerade pressed his entire body close to yours and you ended up consuming every dark desire that he placed on you; lips arousing against your own, slowly trailing to your neck, licking and nipping to every sensitive spot there, placing a couple dark marks behind. Then the next thing you know, Masquerade lifted up his scythe and you hear the deafening sound of the blade slashing through your chest and close to your heart. You didn't see it, however, because at the moment it happened, it was like another blackout, but worse. Very worse. You slumped down to the ground near the edge of the fountain, water wetting your hair and your blood staining it into deep pools of crimson.

About 4 hours later, it was way past midnight and police came into the scene, trying to figure out what caused the blackout of the mall. Newsreporters were too busy interviewing the survivors and photographers were desperately trying to take pictures of the final destruction of the place. Policemen came running and searching, failing to find everything else. But one came across your body, all bloody with a great slash diagonally across your clothes, revealing bits of bare flesh all untreated. There were also dark marks that looked a lot like bruises or hickeys on your neck and your lips were red, swollen from that kiss Masquerade placed. The other police began to notice your body too and they were confused at what happened. You are alive, but the truth is, _you looked like you were now dead_. Everything was like a blackout, a mystery erasing of the dark events that happened to you.


	2. ReaderXAce: Out of Control

**Eugene: **Ok, so I _would've_ wrote this earlier on Saturday but yet again, I can't help it! TT^TT Besides, since I got the bases for the other 4 chappies, it's hard to hold some of them in. Anyway, this 2nd one-shot will feature you in the Resistance, but this time, you may end up joining them before Dan, Marucho, or Shun even got to New Vestroia (or in other words, it's kinda like a sequel of Bakugan: Battle Brawlers and a prequel of Bakugan: New Vestroia at the same time). Oh, and if you're wondering about how the "[Name]" thing works, just insert your REAL first name in the box containing the word "name" and put yourself in. Simple! 1 last thing: Probably unlike other stories, it's more of an "you're outta control 'til you explode" kind. XP

**Title: **Out of Control

**Pairing: **ReaderXAce

**Summary: **You messed something up in front of your new boyfriend, Ace. He gets angry and does something to you.. but he went out of control when he's not supposed to.

**Warnings: **Ace's anger, 50% chance of _actually _losing breath, implied dark romance.

It has been about a week since you first arrived in New Vestroia via your bakugan and met Ace Grit, a Vestal who uses Darkus bakugan. After about 3 days of getting to know each other, you two automatically know that both of you belong together, therefore becoming boyfriend and girlfriend (or "bf/gf" as "humans" call it). For about 4 days after that, he even introduced you to his guardian bakugan, Darkus Percival, and his friends, Mira and Baron. He even managed to be kind enough to let you join the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance! For that period of time, you were _totally_ sure that nothing would ever go wrong… or will it?

You were just coming back from helping Mira and Baron refill the gas tank of the Resistance base (or "trailer", as you might call it) and you find Ace typing something in one of those hi-tech futuristic computers that had a small-looking screen but with a holographic image at the front, making the computer looking bigger by comparison.

"Hey Ace," You said cheerfully. "What are you doing- _ah_!" Suddenly, you find yourself with your foot caught in some wires, making you trip and screwing up.. whatever it was. You ended up landing on the floor chin-first, making you groan.

"[_Name_], what did you just do? _That was my important piece of data here_!" Ace yelled at you, his scream sounding so loud that you were frightened. Next thing you know, you felt your wrist gripped very tight and you were pulled away.. to somewhere. Wherever that was.

It turned out that Ace had led you to this very tiny, dark room that's the size between the janitor's closet and a cabin from a sailing vessel. He closed the door with a loud slam and roughly pinned you against the enclosed wall.

"I told you that you shouldn't mess things up in the Resistance! But what you did was _really _uncalled for, [_Name_]!" Ace shouted at you, leaving a nervous look in his eyes.

"But I- it was an accident!" You tried to reason.

"Oh yeah?" He just said, acting like he didn't understand. "_It looks like you'll be punished_." He declared in a strangely ominous voice.

At first, you did not get what Ace said at first, but he pressed you against the wall harder, reducing your chance of escape. He also pressed his body against yours, making you strain to breathe. You freaked out, trying to get away, but it was no use; he blocked your way. Ace's hand wrapped around your neck, stealing your breath some more and you began to silently wheeze. The last thing you knew was that he kissed you very roughly on the lips, sticking his tongue in and taking the remains of what you breathe in.

"Ngh.. Ace…. Stop it…." You tried to say, but the lack of air made you all limp and empty inside, resulting in you fainting, passing out on the floor once he let you go.

Later on, Mira and Baron came back in, with grease on their cheeks.

"Hey.. where did Ace and [_Name_] go?" Baron wondered, clueless.

"Well, they got to be here somewhere-" Mira then stopped walking on her feet and was shocked at what she just saw. Baron soon realized it and he, too, was also shocked. Ace came across them by the time it happened.

"ACE, WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO HER HERE?" She yelled, not noticing Ace's "confused" expression.

He just flinched. "What are you talking about, Mira, you're not making any sense…."

"WELL, DUH! YOU MADE [_Name_] PASS OUT!" Baron loudly stated.

As Ace looked back and forth from you to the two Vestals to you again, he then finally realized it. He made you lose your breath. He had done something wrong. _He was out of control_.

"NO~! WHY THE HELL DID I MAKE THIS HAPPEN!" He shouted out loud, echoing it to all directions of the steel walls of the base.

There was silence after that until…

"I think that we should take her to the hospital." Mira finally said. "Maybe she'll receive air there again." Baron and Ace were quick to agree. As Mira and Baron revved up the engines, the Resistance headed to the hospital in Alpha City. When they're about to head inside the white place, however, Ace stayed on behind for a bit. But this time, to give you a light but tender kiss on your still lips before carrying you to the hospital bridal-style.

"_Sorry 'bout going out of control on you.._" Ace quietly muttered to your ear. "_Just wake up when we're there…_"


	3. ReaderXSpectra: No Way Out

**Eugene: **Ok, I _was _gonna write and upload this by tomorrow but yet again, I CAN'T RESIST! Dx But hey, at least it's one day early! ^^''' Anyway, so this one will have Spectra in it.. *shudder* and I gotta warn ya, it's one of scariest one-shots that I ever wrote so if you're a Spectra fan-girl… it might take you a few hours to actually calm down from its after-effects (besides, I read and watched thrillers, heard about horror movies from other people, and I had to watch Spectra very closely for this). Also, to get a full understanding of this, listen to "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation on You tube (or mp3, whatever) while reading, as the sound effects will show, especially on the later parts.

**Spectra: ***smirks* Heh, so it's best if you watch out.. *evil laugh*

**Eugene: ***gulps* Right… *rolls eyes* anyway, try your best not to suffer please (and don't kill me in a review~!)!

**Title: **No Way Out

**Pairing: **ReaderXSpectra

**Summary: **You love Spectra but he loves you so much to death that he kept you away from the rest of the world. You inadvertently tried to escape from him in the middle of the night… but it wasn't all like you planned…. because there's no way out from this deadly Vexos.

**Sources: **Based on the song "What Have You Done" by Within Temptation (feat. Keith Caputo).

**Warnings: **Literate mention of darkness, horror, dark romance, slight appearance of rape, implied smut, slight presence of pain, angst, Spectra/Keith in a way more intense dark side, realtionship similar to slavery, defeat may occur, may scar you to life (not to mention that's a freakin' lot of warnings).

Ok, that's it, _you've had enough._

It has been about 3 months since you and Spectra, the leader of the Vexos, started to date. Actually, it was more like _he_ has a stronger liking for you than you would for him. He was.. ok and all (not to mention surprisingly romantic.. in a dark way). But day by day, the more he attached himself to you, the stronger his desire grew into the fact that he wanted you to be kept away and isolated from the rest of the world and only leaving you.. with _him_. You missed the freedom you used to have and even though it's the middle of the night in the Vexos base, now is probably the best time to get away… or is it?

You silently tiptoed yourself out of bed and in a speed similar to a ninja's, you dashed into the hall. But to your dismay, it is very dark there. Dark as night, the spreading of black ink, and the continuous space of ominous heartstopping silence. No windows were open and no hi-tech machinery running. Luckily there were candles lighting up (the other Vexos probably use it to save energy or something). It was a good thing.. but at the same time, it's also bad. Why? Candlelight does provide you an easier time finding your way out and you'll notice who might be after you but at the same time, once you make one wrong move at the light of the fading flame, Spectra, one of the Vexos or someone else will catch you red-handed and you'll be tortured and condemned to life. So at this time, it's very important to use the flickering light of the candles _very wisely_.

Using the candlelight as the only source of light and the cloaked darkness as your stealthy cover from anybody else, you crossed the seemingly never-ending hallways, passed through a couple steel-covered rooms, and finally, you're almost there. To the steel doors leading out. Out away from Spectra, your boyfriend, and into freedom. Apparently, you got pretty excited at the fact that you'll be almost free. Thrill, relief, and happiness pulsing into your veins from your head to your beating heart. You were about to take one quiet step when all of a sudden, you hear "_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip…_" but then you only turned around to find that the nearby sink in one of the bathrooms has water dripping out from the taps.

Then all of a sudden, you hear footsteps in your direction. At first, they started off very softly (but eerily) but then they suddenly grew louder and louder after every step that was taken in the steel-covered floors. You found yourself turning around to the hallway, trying to figure out where you should go. You finally decided to head to the huge room that was very close to the doors. With a silent yet frantic sprint, you dashed off to the room.

It turned out that the room had not only candles lit up all over the place but there were also open windows. It is very dark outside; as it is way past midnight. But it was lighter than the darkness in the base, however, because the full moon was shining out from far away, sending out moonlight from the gaping windows. Like with the candles, you were relieved that it brought out another light to escape but at the same time, you have to be extremely careful around them. Then you hear it again; those freaky footsteps heading your way. You frantically searched all over the room, trying to find a place to hide. But then, stop! The footsteps are gone, you realized. You let out a quiet sigh on relief.

You are still hiding around in the darkness and you were about to make one more move heading to the door when you feel a gloved hand gripping your arm, stopping your movement.

"And where do you think _you're_ going, Miss [_Name]_?"

You slowly turned around and your jaw nearly dropped; _it's Spectra_! _You were caught red-handed_! Though you tried to wriggle your way out of his grasp, he still kept his hand holding your wrist tighter and closer. Now having less resistance, you tried to say innocently,

"I just wanted to go outside and play. It's not a crime, is it?"

Pulling you close to his body, Spectra replied with, "Yes, you have commited a crime; you tried to run away from me."

The masked Vexos then harshly pinned you against the wall with his hands on your wrists and his lips almost touching yours. You tried hard not to wince since he pinned you so painfully.

"_And now you shall have to be punished for your own good._"

Before you could say anything back at him, Spectra forced his lips against yours, his breath in contact with your own. He kissed in you in a hardcore force that was hard to fight against. You merely tried to resist but it grew really hot on your own lips so you ended up kissing him back. Still trying to escape from his grasp, he unpinned you from the wall, only to find yourself at floor with him on top of your body. Your back on the floor with his mask-covered face facing yours.

"Spectra, why are you doing this to me?" You demanded, voice now showing some seriousness but still contaminated with fear.

"Isn't that obvious?" Spectra smirked. "_Because you belong to me and me alone._" He split your legs apart with his right knee and started to move his lips to your neck, nipping harshly at the soft flesh. Despite the arousing, it felt so painful.

"Ngh.. Spectra, stop it- _aah_! T-that hurts!" You tried to groan out but he didn't seem to listen. Then you noticed that his nails dug into the folds of your nightgown and ripped into shredded ribbons where his fingers trailed off, now piercing the flesh of your body.

"Admit this, you're nothing without me. And you must say that you'll never escape from me again, [_Name_]." He said in a clear yet inhuman voice. You muttered out "Never" before he inflicted pain on you again on your neck and the sides of your body. You tried closing your eyes to prevent it but it never worked. How many times had this happened? You wanted him to stop, you don't want him to hurt you… but still, you want to be free.

You're _so _gonna regret what you did next.

Spectra came so close to thrusting into yours, but not fully in contact with your body. Hunger consuming into him, he bit into a softer part of your neck, only to turn red, blue, and purple as beads of blood fell down to the collarbone, staining your nightgown into lines of dark red. He couldn't stop kissing you so harshly, so forcefully. Your resistance started to wear out and your mind went clouded. Your lips parted to scream an anguished cry.

"SPECTRA, I- I'M SORRY! PLEASE, JUST STOP THIS!" You cried out, admiting defeat. "_Please.._?" Tears came out as your face was in the folds of his jacket.

Spectra then lifted you on your feet, realizing that you covered your face with your hands, still crying your heart out from the pain.

"Good; I know you're going to end up saying that. Now would you please stop crying, [_Name_]." He said, making you immediately stop crying as you tried to brush the tears away.

"Now you, young lady, are going to come down here with me; I'm going to keep an eye on you tonight and you can't stop me." Spectra then laced his fingers into yours, pulling you to a surprisingly affectionate matter. You just sniffled a little, only nodding in reply. As you two kept walking into the candle-lit hallways, your head went down, realizing that you were almost there to your own freedom when Spectra stopped you. You couldn't escape from him, no matter what you do. _There is no way out from him. Ever._

But you vowed in your mind that you promised that you will eventually be free. Not now, but…. _someday_.


	4. ReaderXRen: Revenge

**Eugene: **Ouch.. my body's tired… from school. -.- Anyway, yet again, I lacked resistance to write this. DX Anyway, so this one will have ReaderXRen in it. However, unlike the last one *shudder*, this one has less "disturbing" content, but nevertheless it is still kinda disturbing. And scary.. *shudders more* So this one's taking place at the beginning of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders, approximately starting by episode 6 and 7, right after episode 10. It also lets you in the place as one of the battle brawlers in the team (lucky~!). Anyway, here's the 4th one-shot!

**Title: **Revenge

**Pairing: **ReaderXRen

**Summary: **After finding out that Ren's a Gundalian.. and he's betraying you for yours and his relationship and the Battle Brawlers for figuring out that the Neathians are really the good side, you had no choice but to break up with him. However, you had _no idea_ that he will strike back.. _with revenge. _And it's a disturbing and painful one.

**Warnings: **Betrayal, slight appearance of darkness, angst, dark romance, revenge, slight feeling of pain, slight sexual content, implied smut, rape, and slight chance of fainting at the end.

It has been about 1 week since you broke up with Ren Krawler, therefore, calling him your "_ex_-boyfriend". Why? Because after Princess Fabia of Neathia (who you first thought was "the enemy") revealed the truth about the Neathians and the Gundalians and that Ren's been trying to lure you and the other brawlers into his side. Also, since you and Ren dated for a while after he first came via his Darkus Linehalt and the connection of Bakugan Interspace, you had no choice but to break up with him because basically, it's like getting lured to some evil trap that will end up with you used for nothing but like a trophy or something.

The break-up was painful but you're used to it. Besides, the most important part for now was that you gotta help Dan and the others free the other kids and teenagers in Bakugan Interspace, since the Minor Twelve Orders (including Ren) took total control of the place. They programmed the place to repel you guys out but the others in. Jake busted the controls.. but it's kinda his fault that they're trapped in the first place. Luckily, Marucho found this little secret base nearby so that they can handle things out without being caught. So for now, you guys are lucky, for things are startin' to go along smoothly.

Today, the other brawlers had a few battles against most of the Minor Twelve Orders. But first, Dan wanted to ask you a favor.

"Ok, so you just gotta keep watch out for other Gundalians in case they try to sneak in while we battle. Besides, you're just guarding the lil' base here so that the data in the computers inside won't be hacked in." He instructed you. "Ya think you can handle it, [_Name_]?"

"Sir! Yes sir!" You replied out in enthusiasm, saluting like a military soldier with Bakuclip filled up with bakugan in your left hand while your wooden knife in the right hand (since Shun lent it to you for defence and attack; real weapons would end up hurting you as well as the enemy).

Marucho, who was just about to leave, smiled. "Good, we're counting on you, [_Name_]-san."

With the flash of the bakugan teleporting the 5 brawlers, Dan, Marucho, Shun, Jake, and Fabia, to Bakugan Interspace, they were gone. Leaving you alone… alone in the base. The dark base. The dark _silent_ freaking base… how bad could it be?

An hour later, as you stood in the dark, quiet room on guard, you realized that despite that it feels creepy in there.. it wasn't that bad. At least that's what you _thought_ until you find yourself staring at narrow reptilian/cat-like golden eyes that were focused on you. Frightened, it took you a while to find that on button in your Bakumeter. You shone the light at the eyes and it turned out that the eyes belonged to..

"Kyahh!" You cried out in surprise, realizing who it was. "Ren, what the hell are you doing here?"

Ren's eyes narrowed at your question. He stepped forward to clench at your shoulder blades, pushing you hard against the floor, his breath in contact with yours as you tried to exhale. The wooden knife dropped to the floor with a clatter (since you were unguarded of this encounter).

"You broke up with me." He simply put it off. "Why would you.. do such a thing to me?"

Senses began to get tense, you tried to figure how to explain things to the enemy. "Dude, isn't that obvious; you tried to side me and the other brawlers with the enemies." You said. "Besides, I would never date someone who betrayed me as the enemy."

Angered at your words, Ren pinned your body to the floor harder, making you wince. His one hand at your neck, cutting your oxygen. Other hand at your waist, tugging at something.

"_Is that so_? _Then I shall have to give you my revenge._" He said in a voice so unrecognizable and dark.

"Wait, what are you-" All of a sudden, his heated lips crushed into yours, making you breathless. You tried to part away quickly so that you can escape. But you couldn't, however, because the next thing you know, you felt your mini-skirt pulled down and you felt.. your body…. thrusting… in…

"_Aah_! Ren, stop this! It really hurts- _ngh…_ damn it…." You tried (and failed) to cry out before you parted your lips to yell out an anguished cry. The next thing you know was that everything went dark against the darkness… _yet you didn't even know what he did to you._

Sometime about 30 minutes later, Dan, Marucho, Shun, Jake, and Fabia came back from their recent battles.

"Hey, Dan the Man, ya think any of the Gundalians tried to sneak into our secret lil' base?" Jake asked Dan, flexing his muscles.

"No idea buddy, no idea…" Dan mumbled. "And quit it with the rhyming thing.."

"OH MY GOSH!" Came Marucho's alerted and shocked voice. "WHAT HAPPENED TO [_Name_]-SAN?"

Dan, Shun, Jake, and Fabia heard him and they came running, realizing that Marucho was _not_ freaking out about the data in the computer was stolen or the room's untouched or not. He was freaking out about your condition. Your clothes were ripped, wooden knife was splattered with blood, and your eyes were closed shut, never opened. They couldn't believe their eyes. _Ren was here. And he just RAPED you_.

Curled up in your hand was a note scrunched up. Shun began to unfurl your fist gently and opened the mysterious note. It said,

**I told you battle brawlers that I'll take your revenge; this is what you guys (and [**_**Name**_**]) get for underestimating me.**

**Your former teammate and friend,**

**Ren Krawler**

"I can't believe this!" Dan cried out in disbelief. "We just left to defeat those Gundalian morons and we weren't there when _this _happened! Man, Ren's such a son of a-"

"Wait Dan, there's a P.S…" Fabia realized as she squinted in Ren's handwriting. They all tried to find it and when they did, the P.S. said this,

**P.S. Even though [**_**Name**_**] broke up with me because of this, however, for her sake, she won't end up pregnant… or something.**

The brawlers were kinda confused. Does that mean that despite the revenge Ren just gave you,.. does that mean that he still cares about you? They're not sure but it's possible.

**Eugene: **Ok.. Sorry if this one-shot totally disturbed you a lot. Anyway, I have an IMPORTANT question to ask you readers. Since the last chappie will have ReaderXAnubias in it, should I post it BEFORE HALLOWEEN or BY HALLOWEEN? PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY TO TELL ME YOUR OPINION BUT ONLY FOR A LIMITED TIME BY THAT CHAPPIE POPS OUT! Thank you. Now time to watch Cupcake Wars~! XD *zips out*


	5. ReaderXAnubias: Bittersweet Halloween 1

**Eugene: **Ok! I think I finally got the inspiration to do this! *totally determined* So obviously, this is the last chappie and this one will have ReaderXAnubias. Yeah, weird couple for you readers at this horrific time of the year but somehow he fits, more than mittens that someone would make in chibi Spectra form. XD

**Spectra and Anubias: ***shouts from far away* WHAT DID YOU SAY? *anime vein*

**Eugene: **Uh.. ^^""" nothing! Hehehe… anyway, so I got some inspiration to do this. Thanks to my memories from my last 3 Halloween school dances (will be 4 since I'm gonna go to one on Thursday), my experience on some Halloween-themed stories, movies, and TV shows, some of the romance fanfics I read here on and Quizilla, and from some of the slightly scary-yet-addicting songs I recently listened to (yeah, that's true but I also listened to some popular pop music good enough for dancing), I combined all into this. Oh, and surprise, surprise! THERE'S GONNA BE A HALLOWEEN PARTY IN THERE! :D Yep, all the good stuff from dancing and candy, to costumes. XD It might turn dark around Anubias here though.. ^^'' but it'll turn out normal at the end! Oh, and if you wanna enjoy the "party" part deeper, put in your best dance and/or Halloween/horror-themed music in there! So part of the story's customized for readers. *^^*

**Title: **Bittersweet Halloween

**Pairing: **ReaderXAnubias

**Event/Holiday: **Halloween (2011)

**Summary: **You were having an awesome Halloween this year and you were attending a dance at the end of the night. Anubias finds you there, however, plunging you into something sweeter than candy.. yet deadly and darker than darkness itself.

**Sources: **Following songs used for party dance music; "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna, "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO, "Monster Mash", "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz, "This is Halloween" from the movie "Nightmare Before Christmas".

**Warnings: **Slight mention of darkness, a lot of dark romance, slight appearance of rape, implied smut, and slight presence of pain.

**Experiences: **Slight mention of pranks, movies, and Trick-or-Treating, Halloween dance, lots of hot and popular music, dancing, descriptive ways to describe candy (or anything else like chocolate, chips, soda, etc), and karaoke (at beginning of story; you'll need this).

***~Part 1: The Most Awesome Holiday.. so far.~***

Is it just me or are you totally hyper yet totally happy?

It's that horrifically awesome time of the year. This year is 2011 and it's now Halloween! Yeah, Halloween's like, your number #1 holiday. No matter what "overly-mature" people would tell you how old you are, you never gave the holiday up, for it brought out the horror and fun it gave in its mysterious name. Your favorite part? Oh, it's just so hard to decide! The candy, the costumes, the movies (both Halloween-themed and horror ones), those spooky songs, Trick-or-Treating…. yes, those are your favourite parts of Halloween (and many others that are too hard to describe) but your #1 favourite thing about it? Going to dances and parties! Why? Because it's everything you love about Halloween in one room (ok, maybe without Trick-or-Treating though.. but what the heck)!

It was Monday. October. 31st, 2011 and you started the morning with a few Halloween-themed episodes of your favorite TV shows while eating breakfast and you received some compliments by your neighbours of your costume as you headed to school. There, despite the tedious subjects, Halloween made the school day fun for the day. There were a few disturbing yet cool science experiments (yes, your Science teacher was the mad scientist in the school.. lol). Your math teacher was dressed up as Voldemort, his bald head shining so much that you and your fellow classmates ended up ROFL. In History, you get to learn about the history of Halloween (in fact, it used to be a Christian holiday known as "All Hallows Eve", which originated in Ireland). The rest of the classes involved pretty much showing off costumes to others, taking some pics, and stuff like that. So technically, school's fun for once.

After chillin' down with the rest of the TV shows and a few movies that you were watching, it just turned night and you had to get your costume ready so that you and your cousins would go Trick-or-Treating. The night was a dark, navy blue and a thin quarter-moon shone from beneath the gray clouds. It was a bit cold, with the temperature dropping, but that didn't stop you and your cousins from visiting many decorative houses chilling with Halloween decorations and snagging lots of candy! From Hershey bars to Reese, to candy corn to Jelly Bellies, to Twizzlers to potato chips, to lollipops to Pixy sticks, and everything in between. You even got a candy apple! As you and your cousins made it back to the house, nomming as much candy as you can indulge in (without ending up with a cavity, of course), your parents reminded you that you gotta make it to one final destination: the Halloween party!

***Break Time~ with the author. XD***

**Eugene: **Ta-da~! What do ya think, Anubi-kun? *twirls around, revealing costume*

**Anubias: **o.O What are you supposed to be?

**Eugene: **Well, duh! I'm a Corpse Bride (if you watched "Corpse Bride", you'll know what I mean)! *shows off black frilly mini-dress, veil, lace fingerless gloves, high-heels, and black rose*

**Anubias: **I, uh… *blushes* *shakes head* if you're the bride.. then who's supposed to be "the husband"?

**Eugene: **Wait, a husband? Um… ^^''' I don't know, but I'M GONNA SNAG ONE! DEAD OR ALIVE! Lol… =P

**Anubias: **O.O *sighs* Humans are so weird sometimes… *dragged off* HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

**Eugene: **Getting you into your Halloween costume! It's gonna be totally hot~! XD ;)

***~Part 2: Final Destination: Party On!~***

Since the party's gonna be in one of those huge rooms in the most fanciest hotels in the city, you had to take a taxi there. Even though the destination's kinda long, however, it felt short to you because you spent half of the trip doodling a haunted house in your mini-notebook and taking pics of all the haunted-looking houses in the every neighbourhood that the yellow cab passed. After nearly falling asleep on the other half of the trip…

"Hey, we're at the hotel. Ya can come out now." The driver reminded you, honking you awake.

"Huh? Oh, um.. thank you." You replied, stepping out of the inside of the taxi as you clutched your purse. "Thanks for the ride! And Happy Halloween!" You called out as the car drove away.

As you noticed, this is the very first time you went to a _public_ party in your area. Sure, you been to many Halloween parties as a kid, horror movie marathons with your friends, and school dances in high school near the end of October, but since opportunities like these don't happen very often, you're actually pretty lucky. Oh yeah, did I mention that this is your _2__nd_ time that you've been to a party this year? The only other one you'd been to before this was the Halloween dance in you school 4 days ago. Anyway, the hotel's exterior was covered in black and orange lights draping, ghosts wailing near the trees, cobwebs on windows (with spiders), tombstones on the ground, and zombie hands leaching out from the dirt.

"Wow, pretty spooky." You commented. "But I wonder about the inside.."

After addressing the maids near the door of the party, they let you in. It took you a bit long to find the party itself.. but you finally found it. The room was really huge (maybe it's actually a ballroom?) and even though it was dark, colourful lights in the form of dots, pumpkins, bats, and other forms bounced the room. There were so many people, most about your age, dressed up in many unique costumes danced as the song "Don't Stop the Music" by Rihanna played on the nearby DJ.

"Oh.. my… gosh….. THIS LOOKS TOTALLY AWESOME!" You realized, soaking up every scene. As you noticed a crowd of people dancing close to the huge speakers which were booming with music, you became quick to join in and you started to dance.

For the first 30 minutes, you danced to some of your favourites, "Monster Mash" and "Dynamite". Then you and everyone else danced to the extreme when your favourite song, "Party Rock Anthem" played. Even that guy dressed up as the Shufflebot (y'know from the music video) brought the perfect touch! After the song was over, everyone was tired out but still laughing and chatting. Realizing that you were thirsty, you went to a long table at the other side of the room. The table had many delicious snacks, fruit punch, and candy. Taking a crystal-clear glass, you spooned out bloody-red fruit punch. You took a sip and despite the colour, it's luckily not real blood. I mean, it tastes like strawberry, lemon, and Coca-Cola! It was actually delicious, you admitted. You raised your glass to your parting mouth to take a second sip when,

"Hey cutie, watcha doing in a party like this, huh?" A devious voice said. Immediately, recognizing it, you nearly spat out the punch and coughed. You looked up and a group of 4 boys are right next to you, especially the leader.

_That's Team Anubias. And that leader over there's Anubias._

What are _they_ doing in a party like this?

**Eugene: **Uh-oh.. Anubi-kun's here… ok, so this will be a cliffhanger for now because I can't really fit in the final one-shot as one document. So my plan is this: before Halloween officially starts, I'll post 2 or 3 parts per chappie of the one-shot. Simple! You understand, right? Hehehe.. you'd better be… ^^"


	6. ReaderXAnubias: Bittersweet Halloween 2

**Eugene: ***checks time* OMG! I gotta get this done quick before Halloween! Hehe.. sorry if I'm exaggerating but believe me, it's _so _close to Halloween so I gotta make sure that I finish this at the right time. Anyway, so if anyone's wondering about what's Anubias dressing up as in the one-shot? I'll give you a hint. It's a video game character with the same name of Lync's guardian bakugan, _Altair_. The only difference is the extra dot on the "i" and no, Anubi-kun ain't gonna dress up as a bakugan, but as a person. Guess who that is? If you give up or know the answer, then scroll down for the answer. Oh, and you'll have to look that person up along with the video game itself. ;) Last thing: it'll get darker for the new parts (btw, that Halloween dance I went to was awesome!).

**Title: **Bittersweet Halloween

**Pairing: **ReaderXAnubias

**Event/Holiday: **Halloween (2011)

**Summary: **You were having an awesome Halloween this year and you were attending a dance at the end of the night. Anubias finds you there, however, plunging you into something sweeter than candy.. yet deadly and darker than darkness itself.

**Sources: **Following songs for party dance and karaoke music: "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, "E.T" by Katy Perry, "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga, "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry, "Oogie Boogie's Song" and "This is Halloween" from the movie, "Nightmare Before Christmas".

**Warnings: **Slight mention of darkness, a lot of dark romance, slight appearance of rape, implied smut, and slight presence of pain.

**Experiences: **Halloween dance, lots of hot and popular music, dancing, and karaoke.

***~Part 3: Anubias's Arrival (and NOT in a murderous way..).~***

So you realized that Team Anubias was here (you know them because you brawl in Bakugan Interspace) and as you realized that you flinched.

Ben, Jack, and Robin were all dressed up as, ironically, The Three Musketeers (Ben was Porthos, Jack was Athos, and Robin was Aramis). They wore sleek black tailcoats with red shirts underneath, dark brown pants, and carried around thin swords with them. Behind Anubias, they kept flinging their swords around and giving out pretend sword fights with other people. Anubias, surprisingly, looked like, _distinguished_, in his costume. He was dressed up as Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad, one of the main assassins from one of your favourite video games, Assassin's Creed (yeah, despite the fact that it's 18 and older, your older guy cousin taught you how to play, therefore, enjoying the entire series very much). Despite that the Crusades style didn't really suit him, however.. it actually did.

"_Three Musketeers and an assassin… great….._" You thought to yourself. "What do you want, Anubias?" You asked the hooded slivery-haired Gundalian, who smirked at that question, and narrowed your eyes.

He just cocked your head to a tilt. "Your costume, [_Name_], what are you supposed to be?"

You were a porcelain doll for Halloween. You know one of movies or TV episodes when someone finds a doll that turns out to be haunted if you have it and it curses you, murders you, or something? You were that kind of doll. You made your skin a pale porcelain white, lips so light pink yet with a crimson tinge (as if it's blood), cheeks pink as an English Rose, eyelashes seemingly black as night and full-length, and hair lightly curled into wavy lengths. You wore a frilly pale rose dress with a black ribbon crossed from the collar to your waist (like a corset-style top), white heels with a few tiny diamonds on the straps, lace fingerless gloves, and a longer red ribbon tying a strand of your curled hair into a loose bow. Your little purse was dangling on your shoulder and you made your fingers look like it has blood in it from murdering a person.

You mocked his head-cocking and said, "Didn't you notice? I'm a porcelain doll." You gestured to your costume to prove your point.

"If you're a porcelain doll, then how come I never seen you break." Anubias just said with a smirk; he seemed to be scheming.

Irritated with his recent behaviour towards you, you muttered "_Baka_ (Japanese for "idiot"; you learned a few Japanese words)" in your breath before finishing your punch and joining the dance floor again to dance as the songs "Thriller" and "E.T" played from the DJ.

"Hey, Anubias-sama! She's hot, ain't she?" Ben asked as he swung his sword around like a flexible rubber stick.

"Yeah, she is…" Anubias had his eyes fixed on you. The way you moved.. like a doll dancing expertly without falling into shards. The way you sung to the songs.. it seemed to echo the room. The way you looked… you seemed beautiful in a deadly way. Like a rose armed with thorns in defence. He stared at your lips, wanting to seal them with his. He watched your body, wanting to weaken the resistance behind your fragile-looking exterior. He heard your voice, wanting to hear you cry out his name and moan in forbidden pleasure. He eyed your cheeks, wanting them to flush really hard. And… _whatever he'll do, he'll get to you. No matter what._

***~Part 4: Winner's upfall… and downfall?~***

You continued to dance to the music, trying to avoid Anubias's distance. Many more songs played and you danced to as much as you can before you ended up tired. After "Poker Face" played, everyone was dead-tired (not literally; if it is, the entire place would have zombies). Then the manager of the hotel, who was dressed up as a cop, held up a microphone and said the following,

"Ok everyone, for a break, it's time for the karaoke contest! Whoever gets the highest score will receive this bag containing zombie candy~" He revealed a bag covering in plastic skull wrapping and it consisted of candy pieces looking like zombie body parts. "-and it's delicious! IS EVERYONE READY~?"

"YEAH!" Everyone else, including you, cried out in response. Pretty soon, a HD flat-screen TV with a modern-looking karaoke set came in. Everyone was in a frenzy, hoping to try out for at least one song. You did, too, since you always wanted to do karaoke at a party.

Turned out that the party hosts only selected a few people so that they would sing some of the songs from the movie "Nightmare Before Christmas". You waited for your turn as "Sally's Song", "Jack's Lament", and a few other songs were sung by other party-goers. Ok, you have to admit, the way they were singing was pretty good but most of them seemed to be about 50%-85% in the end. You were kinda horrified, however, when _Anubias_ sang "Oogie Boogie's Song", because honestly, you didn't expect _that_ to happen (you were surprised that he was that good at singing). And even worse, guess what his result was?

**Score: 91%**

Anubias just put on a smug smile as everyone cheered and as for you, he put on this face that said the gesture "Beat that, cutie." and you quietly growled; you'll show him! You can totally beat him!

"Ok! Can we please call up the deadly porcelain doll, [_Name_] to the stage, please! It's time for one final song!" One of the hosts, who was dressed up as a playboy bunny, called out. Finally! It's your turn to show that Gundalian-jerk who's better at karaoke!

You went up to the stage and took the mic. It turned out that you were going to sing "This is Halloween", but instead of singing the entire thing, making up voices between lines, you're supposed to follow the chorus, trying hard to _ignore_ the other parts. As the eerie song played, you began to sing. You tried to sing your very best. In fact, you managed to sing so good, the entire room seemed to echo out as you sang in a mesmerizing yet scary voice. You managed to sing at the right parts, not screwing up. The only downside, however, was that you _tried _to avoid Anubias staring at you. As you hear Jack Skellington and the other Halloween creatures finished singing, you bounced around, impatiently waiting for your result.

**Score: 100%**

**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'RE SURE TO BE ONE SPOOKY SINGER~! MUAHAHAHA!**

People went wided-eyed and silent at first but then soon erupted into cheers that shook the entire hotel. Even the hotel manager clapped.

"Wow! That sure is a great song to sing into, huh?" The manager asked over the mic. "Anyways, [_Name_] has the highest score! She's the winner and she gets the zombie candy~!"

More cheers echoed out as you claimed the prize and tried the sugary zombie finger; it's doesn't taste stale like a real zombie finger! It tastes delicious! In fact, sugar coated your own fingers and you managed to lick it off without anybody noticing. When you're about to wipe the remaining bits off, however, you find Anubias right in front of you (the other guys must've went off dancing).

"Well, well, so you beat me in that karaoke contest, huh, [_Name]_?" Anubias smiled his devious smile. "I bet there's _one_ thing that you can't beat me in."

"Really? What?" You wondered as you looked up, confused.

"Just close your eyes, cutie. Just close your eyes…"

So you closed your eyes like he wanted you to and you were not sure of what he did to you after that but the next thing you felt was being lifted up and you heard the door close. Then he whispered seductively in your ear telling you to open your eyes now. When the eyes slowly fluttered open again, you find yourself in a tiny room. A _dark _tiny room. A dark _silent_ tiny room. A dark silent tiny room _without nothing in there at all. _A dark silent tiny room without nothing in there at all… _and Anubias is in here with you._


	7. ReaderXAnubias: Bittersweet Halloween 3

**Eugene: **Ok, it'll be Halloween tomorrow (OMG!) and I'm SO gonna finish this one-shot! It'll just have one part and then a final Halloween message and then done! *poof* By the way, I'm still in my Corpse Bride costume for the Halloween spirit (I'm also watching "Bram Stoker's Dracula for inspiration on the darker parts [despite the M-rating] since it's about 8 AM, Pacific time and I gotta finish up some TV shows and movies here before tomorrow)! XD

**Anubias: **Wait a sec, what about your so-called "husband"? Have you found him yet? *raises eyebrow*

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, as a matter of fact…. ICELAND, PLEASE COME OVER HERE! YOU GOTTA MEET SOMEONE!

**Iceland: ***sighs* Fine… (note from the author: I _would've _called up either Shun or one of the other brawlers but for the sake of Halloween insanity, I decided to go for the next best thing; a Hetalia country! If you are wondering 'bout Hetalia, look it up) *wearing a black suit but still maintains his signature bow-like tie* *shakes hand* Nice to meet you, I'm Iceland.

**Anubias: **Wait… you said you're "Iceland"? THEN HOW COME YOU'RE PALER THAN ME! D:

**Iceland: **o.o B-Because I'm born like that?

**Anubias: **WELL, I'M GONNA-!

**Eugene: **Hey! Quit fighting already! *turns to Anubias* Anubi-kun, if you wanna stay in your position then be nice to Ice-kun! DX Anyway, ONWARD WITH THE FINAL PART OF THE FINAL ONE-SHOT!

**Title: **Bittersweet Halloween

**Pairing: **ReaderXAnubias

**Event/Holiday: **Halloween 2011

**Summary: **You were having an awesome Halloween this year and you were attending a dance at the end of the night. Anubias finds you there, however, plunging you into something sweeter than candy.. yet deadly and darker than darkness itself.

**Sources: **For background party music: "Lasty Friday Night" by Katy Perry. For dark romance source: "Bram Stoker's Dracula".

**Warnings: **Slight mention of darkness, a lot of dark romance, slight appearance of rape, implied turning heavy smut (in fact, it'll get a little limey), and some presence of pain.

***~Part 5: Bittersweet Love~***

"What the?" You then realized that you were trapped somewhere. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?" You began to pace around the room, thinking that you were trapped somewhere and you pounded the walls with your fists, hoping that someone, at least one freakin' person, would hear you over the loud music as "Last Friday Night" played from the party. "HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!" You tried to yell out.

"Heh, if you think that _they _can hear you from here?" A voice came from behind you. You turned around to see… _uh oh_!_ Anubias_!

You glared at him and demanded, "Anubias, you'd better tell me where I am right now or-"

"I brought you here."

"WHAT~?" That's all you can scream out. Why would he bring you in a dark place like this? It didn't make sense. Sure, Halloween's scary but this is starting to get overrated!

"Yes, [_Name_], I'm bringing you here. Wanna know why?" Anubias smirked as he started to walk very close to you. You just stared at him blanks. "Because I bet I can make you break like a real doll should be _under my control_." As he said that, his golden eyes began to glow.

"Wait, what are you- AH!" You then felt him pushing you down to the floor and he forced you to stay at this very position, hands pinning your lace-covered wrists. Then the very next thing you know, _he actually kissed you. With sheer hard force._

You eyes grew wide like a real porcelain doll at first but then ended up shut so quickly in a flash. Your mind became short-circuited from that kiss. I mean, come on, he's a Gundalian, for crying out loud! A real yet artificial Gundalian! Or in other words, he's a humanoid alien and you're human so why would _he_ want to kiss you? And on Halloween night? It didn't make sense.

After sealing your pink and red-tinged lips with his, Anubias's lips then slowly enclosed both your top lip and your bottom lip in a separate matter. You felt his tongue lightly lapping on them and you didn't know why at first but then it hit you,

"_Damn it, it must be the sugar from my lips_! _I knew it, I_- a-ah!"

You felt his lips now sinking to your neck and nipping at every sensitive spot, causing a few hickeys and bruises to appear. Crimson blood began to draw out from your purplish blue veins and lapping into the collar of your dress.

"Ngh.. Anubias.." You gritted beneath your teeth. "Stop it. Stop it right now.."

"No. Not until you break." Anubias muttered in your soft skin. His breath hot on your neck and the movement of his lips vibrating..

His lips landed in yours again, but Anubias this time, made his hands untie the ribbons from your hair stand and from the dress, spreading your hair out and revealing your cleavage. One of his hands started to grip around your waist, the other hand arousingly splitting your legs apart. No matter what he did to you, you always tried to resist from him. But you couldn't however, because the next thing you know was that you feel some kind of pain somewhere.. you moaned a little and your cheeks blushed really hard.. and it was totally not from the blush. Not at all. _Then you passed out._

The next day (Tuesday. November. 1, 2011), you managed to feel okay after that. The first thing that happened to you that day was that you woke up _in your own bed_. You weren't too sure how but all you know that it just happened. When you got out of school for the day, you realized that you found a Black Magic rose in your bed with a mysterious note. This is what it said:

**Will come back for you and you ain't gonna stop me.**

**~Anubias**

You swallowed in disbelief. _He fell for you_? Seriously? You're not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing but one thing for sure that what Anubias did on you was probably love. But this is different.

_This is bittersweet love._


	8. BLOODY HALLOWEEN FINAL NOTE

_**As the night wanes and day gleams, I hope that the stories gave you all screams! Yes, t may be enjoyed at any time. However, the full horror shall only be unleashed at exactly from the 1**__**st**__** to 31**__**st**__** of October. What shall be read shall MUST be the one to die for, as your spirits will rise up and soar. But also melt your heart and it is the written form of art. So once you regained your courage before November and after September (it is up to you), **_**REREAD MY STORIES IF YOU DARE….**

**Have a bloody Halloween,**

**~ShunKazamis-Girl**

**After Notes (I DIDN'T WRITE THEM!):**

***Horror may be masked but it shall be revealed within the mask itself.**

**~Masquerade**

***Um… *sighs* if you wanna be with me, just don't mess with me.**

**~Ace Grit**

***I shall consume your every desire if you don't run away…**

**~Spectra Phantom**

***I know I said Gundalians are not always evil, but their true sides may be unleashed…**

**~Ren Krawler**

***Heh, treats are nice and all, but I'd better warn you about the tricks I may give you… -smirks-**

**~Anubias**

***…*sighs* I know that I come from a different anime but for the author's sake, just be careful… oh, and Happy Halloween.**

**~Iceland**


End file.
